


The first reunion

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky eagerly awaits his old lover Steve in a hotel room for their first reunion since he went away to war, but the man he meets is nearly unrecognizable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend.

Bucky waited patiently for Steve to arrive. He hadn't seen him in months and was anxious to reunite. He was already getting a hard on but he thought of the horror he had seen on the battlefield to keep him calm. He was dressed in his military garb. Steve used to love him in uniform and Bucky wanted to look good for him. There was a knock on the hotel room door that sent Bucky to his feet. "Come in," Bucky cleared his throat and straightened his hat. But what he saw when the door opened startled him. "Steve?" Bucky gaped at the massive man in front of him. "What happened to you?" Steve smiled and presented himself, "do you like it, Buck?" Bucky reached out slowly and touched Steve's left lapel. "You're so different now." "It's still me," Steve smiled and drew him into his big arms. Bucky felt different. It used to be he who would wrap his arms around little Steve. "We should catch up," Steve walked Bucky to the bed. "I'm very excited to show you my upgrade." He slowly removed his shirt and revealed his glistening man boobies. Bucky couldn't breath. He felt inadequate removing his own jacket, but Steve reassured him by finishing the job, pouncing on him to undress him the rest of the way. "Oh Bucky, I've missed you," Steve pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Steve," Bucky tried to stop him but he was incredibly strong. He used to be on top and he wasn't ready to sacrifice. "Steve, I want to be on top," he plead. "It's my turn, Buck," he shook his head, holding him down on the bed and massaging his penis. "Steve!" Bucky cried out as Steve threw his legs back to push his ass up into the air. "I've wanted this for a long time, Buck," Steve smiled. "Steve!" Bucky gasped as he realized Steve's winter soldier was much larger than it had been. "You're so big!" Steve smiled and shoved his tongue into Bucky's mouth to silence him. "I love you," Steve whispered into his ear as Bucky panted with the rocking. "I love you, Buck." He played with his dick until he erupted with pleasure and Steve threw his head back and filled Bucky's tight hole with seed. Bucky's ass lay agape as he rested in the captain's arms to catch his breath. "Some day we'll be together, Bucky," Steve mused. "But we have a war to fight, so let's move along." Steve left Bucky, still recovering from his thorough ravaging, on the bed as he clothed himself. "I'll see you on the other side of the war," Steve saluted, and was on his way to fight for his country and fight for his man.


End file.
